Loneliness in Nowhere
by Ciel the Hedgehog
Summary: What if, when Sonic entered Earth in Sonic X, he had been the only one who made it? What would his fate be then? Rated for death, AU. Name changed from Raven


**Not much to say for this. I was just wondering, what would have happened if Sonic had been the only one to enter the human world in Sonic X? This story is a twist of what his fate might have been. Please read and review, and I apologize if Sonic is at all OOC. Enjoy.

* * *

**

_I traveled through space. Did I travel through time too? Am I the only one left? Are all the others…gone?_

It had just been a question at the time. A simple thought in the hero's mind. Sonic hadn't bothered to think more on the matter, since he had other things to do at the time. But as soon as Sonic had entered into Earth, the possibility nagged at his brain. Sonic had never been alone before. There had always been someone within a quick run's reach, whether it be Tails or Dr. Eggman. There was always a familiar face, but now…no one.

After being rescued from the swimming pool by the young boy, Chris Thorndyke, Sonic had quickly thanked him before running off. It was true that Sonic never stayed in one place for long, and this new planet was not about to change it. Besides, the boy asked too many questions for his taste.

When the morning had come, Sonic had decided to see if he could find any of his friends. The blue hedgehog ran throughout the cities, especially where there was trouble, in case Dr. Eggman or one of his friends were nearby. But no luck came. All crimes were human-caused, and no person had seen any anthropomorphic beings except himself. Still alone, Sonic searched harder.

Eventually, the blue hedgehog reached an old forest. He had been searching for days, without a trace of anyone. There was nothing on the news, no rumors, no nothing. Once again, the question resurfaced in Sonic's mind.

_Am I the only one left?_

No, impossible! He couldn't be the only one left! He was Sonic the Hedgehog, who had saved the world countless times! Fate wouldn't be so cruel as to do this to him, now could it?

He continued at a slower pace now, his mind starting to wander. His head actually ached quite a bit, but it had been for a while now, ever since he was transported to Earth. It was probably a side effect from Chaos Control or something, he had decided, and it would soon pass. Lifting his head, his emerald eyes passed over the area; a decaying forest, where rotting wood and trees littered with moss and lichen ruled the scene. The sky was dull, and the forest floor was damp from recent rain. Hardly any sounds were to be heard, save for the ravens that cawed at him from the trees.

"Even the birds here are different," Sonic muttered to himself. "At least you can somewhat understand them back home." The black birds continued to cry at him, as if mocking him for something. Did they think him a freak of nature, like so many of the humans seemed to?

"Shut up!" The hedgehog yelled, causing the birds to flap their wings in surprise. He growled, wondering why there where so many in such a desolate place.

Desolate…somehow, those words reminded him of Angel Island, far off from the rest of the world, with its lonely guardian atop it. Amy, who tried so hard for his love, but always got denied. Tails, who had been outcast as a child for his uniqueness. Surprisingly, even Eggman came to mind, for he probably was alone most of his life. It was unlikely in Sonic's mind that a mad dictator wanna-be had many friends.

Sonic sighed; memories of his pals making their absence seem even more undeniable. Surely he would have heard something by now. Was it possible that they were transported elsewhere?

_Are all the others...gone?_

The blue hero's head pounded hard, causing him to grip at it. All he wanted was to go home, to find someone, anyone, and to be rid of this dreaded planet. It was just too different, too confusing. There was so much he didn't know about, so many problems he couldn't stop. It made him feel useless, one who had been revered for his bravery and heroism. Here, he was nothing, unless a scientist tried experimenting on him or something. He could try to save people, he supposed, but-

"Gah!" Sonic had unknowingly walked into something, since his eyes had been staring into space. At his feet was a hedgehog, one native to Earth. It looked so different compared to him, so small and weak. It started moving away at Sonic's outburst.

"Hey buddy, don't leave," Sonic pleaded, but the creature was gone. The blue anthro flattened his ears to his head, softly growling. Even his own species rejected him, which was quite sorrowing. Lifting his eyes, Sonic saw something far worse: a flock of ravens surrounding a corpse. A corpse with two tails.

"Tails!" Sonic cried, running over to the body as the scavengers flew off. The kitsune in front of him was face down, opened up wounds and recently ripped skin littering his back, arms, and legs. Sonic carefully rolled the body over, the skin still warm. His little buddy had died recently, a day ago at the most. Laying the boy, face up, the hedgehog examined him. No wounds, saving light scars and a bruise or two. The once golden fur was muddied and matted, and the pelt of white on his chest was dirt-brown.

Sonic had no clue how his little buddy, the child prodigy, could have died, until he noticed the face. He looked exhausted; some blood around the mouth, but the worst was his eyes. More precisely, his eye sockets, for the eyes that once inhabited them were nowhere in sight. It was as if they had never been there, or had just disappeared. Another side effect of Chaos Control was all Sonic could suppose. It had taken his sight, so that he couldn't see a thing, and probably starved or something. Even if he had been found alive, Tails would never be the same. However, he was not alive. The only one of his friends Sonic had found in this world, dead.

"Why?" It was a whisper in the wind, all that he said. He, Sonic the Hedgehog, savior of a whole world, repaid with a dreaded world, the death of his best friend, and the absence of all the rest. Tears flooded down his face, choking down sobs as his head throbbed incessantly. What had he ever done to deserve this? Was it some cruel joke? He didn't find it funny at all, only heartbreaking. His body shivered, even though he wasn't cold, and the throbbing seemed to reach his whole body.

A noise. Sonic looked up from the body, his eyes resting on a lone raven. It stared at him with beady, black eyes, unrelenting in their gaze. Sonic wiped his eyes with one hand before looking again. The bird was still there. He put his hand out, moving his fingers a little, as if to beckon it. Oddly enough, it flapped over to his hand, gripping it with its claws.

They stared at each other, neither blinking.

It was as if a weight was lifted off Sonic's shoulders. Someone in this world accepted him, not questioning him for what he was. How remarkable it was, for a creature to be unafraid of something so alien to it. Then again, it wasn't scared of death, either. Though his body was throbbing, and his eyes were still wet, Sonic smiled. He saw a brief glimpse in its gaze that seemed familiar; Tail's untapped genius, Amy's understanding, Knuckles' solitude, and even Eggman's persistence. Another blink, and the glimpse was gone, but the hedgehog smiled all the same. The pain in his body was almost unbearable, but to him, it seemed to slowly slide away. He closed his eyes, as if to blink…

The eyes of Sonic the Hedgehog never opened again. The raven that was on his hand flapped off, as the body of the anthro fell from gravity. Black eyes stared at it a bit longer, but then turned away. The fleeting thoughts of a strange creature weren't really anything to it, oblivious to the fact it had let a soul go in peace.

_I'm not the only one anymore. I'm not alone._


End file.
